Fallout Equestria
by swiftdeath007
Summary: so this is my first attempt at a really long story. It's under editing so stuff will change a lot. I will update and change as I can, this is rated M for violence, sex, and descriptive scenes. Yaoi, straight. OC x OC. I will never claim ownership of mlp or any of its characters. hasbro owns that stuff. Everything else you need to know is explained in story at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N warning under heavy editing at the moment, also don't be a grammar Nazis I know my grammar isn't the best I try and make up for it by the perfect spelling, if you find any spelling errors please say so.**

I have no family, no love ones; I have been a loner for some time now. I decided to join the military to make something out of myself and to help fight the war though I'm a little disappointed to find out there sending me to some facility that I've never heard of to do some research there for some sort of weapon. I'm very nervous at first about this place, but quickly adjust to the situation and I find an awesome new friend there name swifty he's an alicorn, I never thought of seeing a rare breed before and was glad to have met him, the scientists were very creepy and anonymous and quiet, well some were, others were a joy to talk to. The sergeant though, he was scary and incriminating. And he was the type of pony you did not want to piss off. I've been here for a while now and am getting a little frustrated because the armor's AI is not responding to my commands and sometimes would often talk back to me by being rude, eventually an engineer told me that some things need time to warm up and the AI is just not use to me yet.

I am a light gray stallion with light blue hair I'm not all that strong, but I'm sturdy and flexible my personality is wacky. I be calm and relax at one moment and the next I'll be ready to get stuff done. I am a nice stallion, but am willing to sacrifice my life to save others, but inside I'm a nervous wreck and all was at war with my mind and judgment of the choices I have to face. I like to be silly and joke around but sometimes my humor can be a little dark and depressing. Hell sometimes if there is nothing I can do about a situations I'll think about whether I should leave and go find something I can do to help.

If there comes a moment where I have to leave some pony behind dying I'll make sure to make them feel comfortable before I leave them, so I'll feel better about myself for at least doing something rather than nothing. The armor which is a Power armor for unicorns that was made by the ministry of magic, wartime, image and awesome working on this project, but kept under wraps so the enemy wouldn't find out about it, the idea for this project didn't come to full production because the mega spells dropped, only one prototype was made and so far it was passing with flying colors it just had problems with the AI the system would sometimes refuse to obey its wear. The suit was going to be the saver of equestria. It also had blueprints for the other earth pony's and Pegasus but it was original for unicorns. The MIPA-35-U was its base name for Magically Improved Power Armor but the workers gave it a nickname the Spartan. The MIPA-35-U had its own specially designed gun it was a plasma beam based but weapon. It uses a star metal generator. It could easily shot through most matters the only drawback on the gun was its 5-6 sec charge time to fire. It could be mounted on the armor or levitated buy the user. Design to only be used by MIPA-35-U for it had no trigger for its design the armor had a way of firing this gun by simply thinking it. The armor strengthen not only power but magic as well if the pony knew how to use a shield spell, but only to cover them self the armor would improve their magic so they could cover an entire platoon. My name is chamber pot. **(The background and description is closet pony's words on Google plus and so is the OC, so ask him for permission like I did. so none of this is mine! Also sorry for the long paragraph I couldn't think of a way to separate it well)**

Now with that out of the way we can get on to chamber pot's story and what he thinks and does throughout the story. A week before the disastrous fallout out happened we begin in a very secret facility that no pony, but a few know about. For the time being we watch the events that unfold mostly through chamber's perspective. Chamber pot's a very handsome pony in the eyes of a certain alicorn who is secretly gay and is very fearful of getting judged by others especially because homosexuals are very strictly not allowed to ever join the military or be a part of the staff. **(What jerks right?)** Chamber enters the testing room for the Spartan making sure that it doesn't malfunction like it did last time. I shudder at the thought creeping into my head, a voice talks to me and it's the overseeing nerds and a sergeant "you ready chamber pot?" a nerd pony asked me.

I nod and a wooden target of an evil pony pops up "evil kill" the suit tells me and I use my magic to charge up the gun and 5 and a half seconds later it fires. The plasma ball shoots through the air faster than an anti-material rifle's bullet. As soon as it touched the target it explodes and completely destroys the target with whatever was left to be on fire. "Good job" the suit tells me and I giggle at how powerful I feel in this suit. The nerds as I call them nod happily then they all look to the sergeant Cold Cuts and he nods "proceed with virtual training" he says gruffly and in a commanding tone clearly not impressed.

They nod then the room changes and everything around me disappears and changes into the outside world, buildings, sandbags with mounted machine guns behind them, and lots of enemies. I smirk and move behind a building that erected just a few feet to my right. The Spartan allows me to see where every enemy is by using very complicated sonar and sound reverberations from the moving enemies as they get behind cover and set up for an attack.

I breath in deeply then breath out as I get ready to charge then I think to myself 'what are they thinking this is not designed to handle more than one at a time' I huff lightly then charge the gun with my magic and as soon as it came close to firing I rolled out of cover and aimed my gun at the nearest enemy that wasn't behind cover. "Kill, kill, kill" the suit tells me.

The gun fires and the pony that got shot exploded leaving no blood or guts flying in all directions. I take cover behind the sandbags as every enemy pony that could fire at the sandbags fired in an effort to get through the sandbags and kill me. I smirk as I get an idea that I never thought about before. I then use my magic and the machine gun fires at the ponies, most taking cover but a couple take 50 cal rounds to the face and sides of their bodies. The shot explodes the ponies head sending brain matter and blood flying through the air and it rains down on the ground. "Headshot" the suit tells me in a deep voice.

The other pony that took shots to his side then gets a face full of lead and dies seconds later. "Gotcha" I say giggling to myself. I then use my magic seeing a pony behind light cover. And after 6 seconds he pops out of cover and I fire the gun hitting the pony in the side and exploding him. I am a smart stallion and I use the machine that still has lots of ammo in it to give me covering fire as I make my way behind a building.

I accidentally kill a couple ponies in the process, I didn't mean to kill them then but I'm happy that I did. There is only a group of five ponies left and they are quickly out flanking me. I sigh then charge the gun again and when they come out from either side of the building I fire the gun and kill two ponies. The other three fires at me being fairly accurate, I try to use that shield spell the alicorn taught me and it works fairly well blocking almost all the bullets, and the ones that get through only go fast enough to cause a welt if I wasn't wearing the armor. "Incoming fire" the suit tells me a bit late on the warning

The evil ponies continue their fire getting closer and closer and I charge my gun one last time then when the ponies run out of ammo I smirk and fire at them. Exploding them seconds later, I sigh then the world around me goes back to normal, in the training room where the nerds are nodding and smiling happily "he did good don't you think something" the nerd pony asks Cold Cuts and he nods "yes he did well on this test as did the MIPA-35-U"

Cold Cuts says then I exit the training room and head off to thank the alicorn. After a couple minutes I enter his room and it has green walls and a cot on the far end of the room, and a simple sink with a glass cup on the side of it. Swifty is on the bed reading something and he is laying on his stomach with a simple blanket covering him "hello there swifty" I say in a friendly voice. "Oh chamber pot!" he says surprised and quickly puts the book away in his private chest under his cot.

I tilt my head slightly then he sighs and looks to me "I wasn't expecting visitors, so uh what did you come in here for?" he asks and for some reason he is blushing slightly. I smile happily "thanks for teaching me that shield spell it worked quite well" I say happily and he smiles "oh thank you chamber pot, did you do well again on the training?" he asks and I nod then he sighs.

"wish they could make one for me, then I could actually beat you" I snicker "oh come on swifty you may be an alicorn, but you couldn't beat me" I then start to laugh and he just smiles "danger, danger" the suit tells me and I frown lightly "oh I know exactly how to beat you, there's one small weak point on there that if I used some magic could pop off that armor" he chuckles darkly and I frown even more wondering if he is telling the truth or not "come on swifty you're lying! There isn't a single weak point on this thing"

He closes the door with his magic then his horn glows a brilliant green and he uses an unknown spell and the armor pops off and falls to my side and I gasp then he gets up with the blanket wrapped around his stomach and chest then gets up and kisses me on the lips while blushing heavily. I open my eyes wide and am stunned by the kiss that I make no move to stop it. He realizes what he's doing and breaks the kiss and looks away blushing a deep crimson.

"i-i-i... please don't tell the sarg chamber pot" I don't react "please chamber pot" he begs as he lowers his front half to me and I just stares ahead then look down at him "I didn't know you were a colt cuddlier" he nods sadly and a couple tears forms in his eyes "I have been, I really wanted to be on this project, please I'll do anything" I nod "don't worry swifty, just don't do that again, else I will have to use my own magic and punish you"

I chuckle and his blush doesn't let up. "So uh chamber did you need anything else? A massage or water?" I shake my head then stop "oh you can do a massage?" I ask and he nods "yea I've been told I do really well" he says and his blush goes away as he smiles proudly. "I'll be the judge of your massaging skills" I huff lightly then get on his cot and lie down on my stomach and I close my eyes to enjoy it more. He then uses his magic to rub my shoulders and I moan softly from that "oh! Swifty they were right this does feel good" I moan out softly and he blushes at hearing me say that.

He continues rubbing my shoulders for a couple minutes earning him soft moans all the while, and then he stops rubbing my shoulders and uses his magic to rub my entire back causing me to gasp and moan seconds later "oh! Damn swifty you're doing so well, I might have to reward you later" His blush deepens even more then he continues to rub my back and slowly his blush fades away, but it remains to a cute blush from my constant soft moans. A couple minutes later he finishes his massage "so you like that chamber pot?" he asks curiously "y-yea that felt so relaxing..." I say then drift off to sleep.

 **(OK guys n girls; I have to do a perspective change to swifty's perspective for now)**

I chuckle as I hear my crush snore quietly and softly on my cot "oh chamber if only you knew how I felt..." I say softly then sighs and I go and pour myself a glass of water. Then once it is filled I turn off the water and drink down the glass of water. I then use my magic to put the armor neatly next to my cot then I unwrap the blanket that's around me and put it around chamber pot who wraps himself up in happily.

I sigh again then move over and rub the top of chamber pot's head in a loving manner. I then lay down in front of my cot and close my eyes, but before I could fall asleep the door slams open and Cold Cuts appears. Cold Cuts is a much feared sergeant and every pony obeys his commands, because every pony knows the punishment. Cold Cuts is also a big beefy stallion, in his 40's, he's also an earth stallion. He has a worn down face, but very cold look on it at all times. He has white body color, hair is gray. Most seen wearing the sarg military uniform, and that he has a bass cut mane, but he wears his Sergeant hat most of the time and is never impressed easily.

"Swifty what was with the moaning I heard?" he asks slightly curious. I snap open my eyes and stare at him "oh that was chamber pot, I was giving him a massage" I say a bit nervous. He looks around the room and sees the Spartan neatly next to swifty's cot. "Swifty why is the armor on the floor" he asks in a slightly annoyed tone. "Oh uh I asked chamber if he wanted a massage and he took off the armor and I gave him a massage" I say still nervous.

He nods "your good at massages aren't you?" he huffs lightly and I nod "y-yea Cold Cuts I have been told I am really good" he looks at me in a judging manner then nods "alright, I'll be off, I expect you to be training. Your magic could save us someday" he says and I nod. Then he exits and goes off to do something, no pony knows what he does, not even the pony that commands him knows.

I sigh as he leaves hearing range. "Thank celestia he left, I might have blushed if he stayed longer" I sigh again and think to myself 'he is a good looking stallion, but no pony is as beautiful as you chamber pot' then I look at chamber pot sleeping on my cot lovingly. I smile happily then I go off to train in a room specifically designed to hinder alicorns magical abilities and increase the gravity to twice what it normally is.

I enter the room and no one is watching me and I smile "looks like I can take it easy for today" I say then use my magic, which by now he can easily use from all the times he's trained in this room, to start up an easy simulation and one that he loves very much so it's called "death match 5.0" I say to myself smiling deviously. Seconds later the room changes into a field that doesn't appear to have an end in every direction.

I use my magic to put up a shield that is only an inch away from my body, then second's later thirty ponies of various shapes sizes and colors come running at me with their guns blazing. Most of these ponies miss and I chuckle to myself then a gun appears and lands in front of my hooves and it's my favorite weapon an anti-material rifle that is engraved, it looks exactly like the one he has hidden beneath his cot behind two boxes.

I pick it up using my magic and aim it and fire and I repeat this action till all six bullets are used and six dead ponies lie on the grass with exploded heads. Swifty is well known for never missing a head shot and never missing period! As the ponies come closer and closer their accuracy increases and more and more bullets start hitting me. I reload as quickly as I can and my shield changes from a nice blue to a soft green "crap I need to move"

I then unfold my wings and start flying off north at a fast pace, nowhere near faster than rainbow dash **(who's the fastest pony ever so no one make an OC faster. OK?)** But at a fast pace nonetheless. The remaining twenty four ponies half of which are Pegasus and half are unicorns. The Pegasus spread out their wings and take off after me and as they do so they reload as quickly as they can making sure not to make a mistake.

I look back and aim my gun using my magic to fire the entire clip killing five Pegasus with head shots. I reload again and take some fire and I chuckle to myself "man they really suck at accuracy this time" They continue their fire until they have to reload which I use my time to kill off five more Pegasus shooting them in the head. Only two more Pegasus remain and 12 unicorns which are running as fast as they can with their guns at their sides using their magic.

I reload again then the Pegasus's accuracy greatly increase and they fly faster catching up slowly, also the unicorns run even faster, but are nowhere near running fast enough to catch up. I then get a bit worried as the shield changes from its soft green to a dark green and before I can fire the shield takes enough damage to change to a bright and eye hurting yellow. I get two head shots then land panting lightly from the flying. I get on my stomach going prone then move myself so I'm facing south and I take my gun in my hooves and look down the sight waiting for the unicorns to come at me.

A couple minutes later the unicorns come and they are running much faster than I have ever trained for, but regardless I take aim and lead the target. I fire at the closest unicorn and miss the head shot, but gets a shot to the heart "damn" I say softly then I take aim at another and fire this time getting a head shot. Then takes aim and gets another head shot. I reload then take incoming fire from the nine unicorns left and they are fairly accurate and seconds later the shield changes from its yellow to a deep and dark red.

I start to get very worried I might actually fail a sim. I have never failed a sim before, but then again I have never trained for this. I reload and fire taking out one more unicorn before the shield is destroyed and once it breaks it sounds like glass breaking. And milliseconds later I get shot full of lead and as soon as the first couple of bullets hit me the world around me changes back to the training room with me lying prone on the ground and breathing heavily.

Cold Cuts enters the room and helps me up "did you do that Cold Cuts?" I ask a bit irritated and annoyed for failing the sim. "Yes that was me swifty, and you failed the sim. I have to punish you now" he says smirking with an evil smirk and I look at him with a very fearful look. I was going to get punished and I was very scared of it, Cold Cuts punishments can break any pony.

"Follow me" he says gruffly and with a hint of anger, he walks off to his room and I obey following behind him not knowing what he has planned for me. A couple minutes later he opens his door and enters his room. Every room is identical in the way they are designed, but every pony gets their choice of color, and Cold Cuts chose violet, and not a light colored violet, a very dark violet.

"Close the door" he commands and I close the door then once closed he turns around and pushes me up against the wall "u-uh Cold Cuts?" I ask very fearful of what he will do. "Shut up and enjoy my alicorn" he says and kisses me hard and rough on the lips and I blush heavily as I gets kissed by Cold Cuts. Cold Cuts for Celestia's sake! I never thought that the he was a colt cuddlier.

Cold Cuts breaks the kiss seconds later and a small saliva strand connects their mouths and I don't dare move from where I am standing on the wall. "Mmm that was a good alicorn, I've known about your little crush on chamber pot" he says with an evil smirk "you should be thankful that I don't tell my superiors that your gay" he chuckles darkly and I open my eyes wide with fear "please no Cold Cuts I'll do anything, please don't tell any pony" I say begging.

"What was that my alicorn?" he asks chuckling to himself "I promise to do anything!" I say loudly and blush a deep crimson "that's a good stallion; you will obey your sarg's commands. Won't you!?" he asks looking to me with an evil look and I nod obediently "yes Cold Cuts, I will listen" I say loudly, then he kisses me roughly again, but this time he turns his head to the side and deepens the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Close the door" he commands and I close the door then once closed he turns around and pushes me up against the wall "u-uh Cold Cuts?" I ask very fearful of what he will do. "Shut up and enjoy my alicorn" he says and kisses me hard and rough on the lips and I blush heavily as I gets kissed by Cold Cuts. Cold Cuts for Celestia's sake! I never thought that the he was a colt cuddlier.

Cold Cuts breaks the kiss seconds later and a small saliva strand connects their mouths and I don't dare move from where I am standing on the wall. "Mmm that was a good alicorn, I've known about your little crush on chamber pot" he says with an evil smirk "you should be thankful that I don't tell my superiors that your gay" he chuckles darkly and I open my eyes wide with fear "please no Cold Cuts I'll do anything, please don't tell any pony" I say begging.

"What was that my alicorn?" he asks chuckling to himself "I promise to do anything!" I say loudly and blush a deep crimson "that's a good stallion; you will obey your sarg's commands. Won't you!?" he asks looking to me with an evil look and I nod obediently "yes Cold Cuts, I will listen" I say loudly, then he kisses me roughly again, but this time he turns his head to the side and deepens the kiss.

He forces his tongue into my mouth and I let him. I am so scared right now that I start to sweat. He breaks the kiss seconds later and smiles. "Mmm you taste really good, now stop standing there and get on the cot like a good soldier" he says with an evil smirk and a heavy tone of dominance. I do as he says and walk over and lie on my stomach on his cot.

"face me" he commands and I face him with my front hooves holding me up he then walks over "you know what I have planned for you my rare alicorn?" he asks in a curious tone. "Uh n-no I don't sir" I say nervous and fearful. He just smiles and brings me into another kiss. He turns his head to the side to deepen the kiss and he uses his tongue to explore every inch of my mouth and when his tongue touches mine I blush heavily and moan softly.

He touches my tongue again making me moan out again. He then practically rubs his tongue against mine and I moan endlessly for him and I can feel myself getting aroused from the kissing. I blush a very deep crimson then he breaks the kiss and I shudder against my will. "I see that you liked that my rare alicorn, do you want more" he asks seeing how much he made me moan.

In my daze of arousal I nod slowly and he smirks "now all you have to do is get me aroused, then you can receive your punishment like a good stallion" he says in very suggesting tone. I nod regretfully then he puts his hooves on my back and brings himself close enough to where I could smell his musk and see his length slightly extended from his sheath. "Lick your commanding officer you bad stallion"

I do as he says and lick his length lovingly so he doesn't hurt me or punish me more. He moans out softly "ooou that's a good stallion, you know how to use that tongue of yours" he moans even louder and his length starts to become erect and so I continue licking it then once it is fully erect it is a good ten inches long and is next to my ear "you like how big your commanding officer is my rare alicorn?" he asks "y-yes sarg, I-it I-is so big i-i I uh don't think I can take it all in at once"

"I didn't expect you to swifty. Now take in as much as you can and make your commanding officer cum in your muzzle" he commands and he moves back four inches so I can move to take in his rock hard rod. I move my head back and to the side and place his tip in my muzzle and lick the tip softly. He moans softly and rubs around my horn and moan out on his length "that's it swifty, now take in more" I then take in about five inches of his ten inch rod and suck hard.

He moans out loudly and in pleasure "ah good stallion" he moans out and I suck harder and half close my eyes. "Oh buck yes, you're a good alicorn, I'm going to reward you soon at this rate" he says in a devious tone which makes me suck as hard as I can on his length causing him to moan out even louder. After a couple more minutes he releases his rope after rope of his thick, salty, creamy seed down my muzzle and most of it goes down my throat, but some is released in my muzzle and I gag on it a bit.

"Oh buck yes you like your reward?" he asks after thirty seconds of straight cumming in me. I pull off of his length and he backs up and smiles at me then I swallow any leftover seed in my muzzle then nod to answer his question. He smiles "you're a good stallion swifty. You can leave now. And I expect you to not say a thing about this. Got it?" I nod again and he smiles "good, now leave my room" he says and I obey and exit his room keeping my muzzle closed so no pony can smell the scent.

I head off to my room trying to act like nothing had ever happened. I reach my room which was just a couple minute walk, I open the door and see chamber pot still sleeping and smile. I get out my tooth brush and tooth paste and start cleaning my mouth trying to mask the scent with the peppermint smell. After a good ten minutes of cleaning my teeth I thoroughly rinse and clean out what the toothpaste left behind with a glass of water. I spit out the last bits and drink down what was left in the cup.

I sigh then look to my crush. "I really hope you don't find out..." I sigh again then move right next to the bed and lay down then curl up in a ball and try to sleep even though it isn't my normal bed time. I fall asleep somehow a while later, I dream that I see a nuke heading for equestria. It was sent by King Sombra for some reason and there is no way that it can be stopped even though every unicorn and Pegasus use their skills to try and stop it; even both of the princesses tried their best stopping it but failed and everything was destroyed.

 **(Alright I think this is a good time to go back to camber pot)**

I wake up and yawn, then a couple seconds later I notice I am on Swifty's bed and blush slightly then I hear some pony pant and grunt. I look over the cot and see that swifty seems to be sweating and moving a bit, he also has a frown and it appears that he is having a really bad nightmare. Swifty opens his eyes wide and looks at me with a very fearful look on his features and I look at him confused. "What is it Swifty?" I ask and he just stares at me and tears forms in his eyes and I tilt my head utterly confused by this.

"Swifty?..." I ask a bit concerned by my best friend's behavior. Swifty gets up and turns around "chamber pot you won't see me for a couple days" he says and I pick up that there is hints of fear and a heavy tone of him almost on the verge of tears and I look at him with a slight frown "hey Swifty what's got you so down?" I ask and he just shakes his head and goes to the door, opens it then leaves. I lay in the cot stunned and very confused at what just happened to my friend.

He is one of the strongest ponies I know. 'What could make him cry so easily?' I ask myself and don't know how to answer the question. I get off the bed and put on the armor 'hope your OK Swifty...' I say in my head and sigh then exit the alicorn's room and head off to talk to some of the nerds to see if they can fix the AI.

After a few minutes of walking I enter one of the nerds rooms that knows how to fix electronic stuff "hey Circuit Breaker" I say happily. Circuit Breaker a yellow earth pony with short blue and green hair and his body is white and his cutie mark is a red blue and green wires attached to a circuit board **(Again closet pony's stuff not mine)** He smiles at me "hey how's the spartan?" he asks "it is good, other than the AI being all weird and saying weird things" I say laying my ears back at the memory. "oh haha, well I kinda like it, really emphasizes what you are doing. I don't think it needs fixing chamber. Is that all you came in here to ask for?" he asks me with a smile.

"well there is one thing. My friend Swifty cast some spell and the armor popped off just like that" I say with a frown then Circuit Breaker frowns as well "that is interesting. No pony should know how to do that, I will look into it chamber, for now try and keep an eye on Swifty that armor could save us one day you know?" he says with a slight smile at me and I nod then turn around "bye Circuit Breaker, try not to zap yourself again" I say with a light laugh then exit his room.


	3. update

sorry guys for not writing and updating stuff i haven't been motivated enough to write, but I am now and will hopefully get to writing your requests and a updating stories adding more yummy stuff and even a ship soon. Requests that are going to be written is king sombra x discord, Caramel batter x Diamond crest (lord nitro's OC's), and Big mac x Soarin'. I don't know when I will be writing these, but I will before the year ends hopefully.


End file.
